


Are D's Bad?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jaime teaches Bart how to pronounce his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are D's Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to google how to actually pronounce it, but I think this way is correct? I’m so sorry if its not!

Bart rushed into Jaime’s room at the mountain, not even bothering to knock.

He sat patiently on the bed, and since Jaime had made no recognition of his appearance, he stayed silent.

For a while.

Until he got bored.

After, like, 59 seconds.

Almost a minute.

He was getting better!

He flashed up behind Jaime, peering over his shoulder to see what the teen was ogling at.

“What’s this?” He asked, ripping the paper out of his hands. “A report card, huh?” As usual, he speedster answered his own question, before repeating the process. “So what’s it doing here? Aren’t you supposed to give this to a parent or something? That’s probably why it’s here, then. It looks bad. Are D’s bad?”

Jaime sighed; “Yes, hermano, D’s are bad.”

“Wait, your names Jaime? As in Jamie? Jame? James?” Jaime frowned,

“My name’s Jaime.”

“That’s what I said, Jaime!” Jaime shook his head,

“You’re pronouncing it wrong. It’s Jaime. Kind of like, er, High-met, but with out the ‘t’. So high-me(t).”

Bart looked at him for a while, before trying it out.

It sounded weird on his tongue. Weird, but good.

“Ja-ime. Huh. I like it. Suits you, hermano!” He grinned down at him, and Jaime couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah, I’m sorry if that’s the wrong pronunciation, but I hope it’s okay!
> 
> (And I am totally not sorry about the pun. Not sorry at all.)


End file.
